exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Napier
Voiced by: John Payne History A Misfit turned Freedom fighter turned general turned politician, Sean Napier is perhaps the most dynamic character of the series. We first meet him shortly before the second Neo-sapian war. At that time, Napier was Security force member in Chicago, though it's implied that prior to this he was a hot shot Exo-fleet pilot with a record of insubordination and an attitude toward authority and it was these traits that ultimately got Napier kicked out of the Exo-fleet. Shortly before the second Neo-sapian war, Napier was assigned to the Chicago security forces and was on hand to save Phaeton’s life during a Public speech. In so doing, Napier took the shot meant for Phaeton in his arm and was later treated at the mayor’s office where he came face to face with Phaeton. In an act of thanks, Phaeton offered to shake Napiers hand. Napier refused to shack Phaeton’s hand citing the atrocities of the previous Neo-sapian war. Angered, Phaeton stormed out and the mayor fired Napier on the spot. Despite Napier’s commander making a deal with the mayor to excuse Napier’s actions, in exchange for publicly shaking Phaeton’s hand, Napier never returned to the security forces. Only a few days later would Napier’s life be forever changed when the Neo-sapians invaded Earth and Venus. Taken to a force labor camp, Napier was put to work repairing Neo-sapian equipment and E-frames. For once in his life, Napier’s stubbornness served to his advantage. Under Heavy fire from guards, Napier stole an E-frame and broke out of the camp and was forced into the sewers where he meet Eve Hanley, Jinx Madison and Peter Tanaka. The trio quickly joined forces with Napier and formed the beginnings of the Chicago resistance movement. Forcefully stealing Neosapian E-frames and equipment The resistance strove to survive until a chance meeting with the crippled and planet-bound Able squad. Napier’s initial feelings toward the wayward Exo-troopers was less then hospitable, as Both Napier and the other members of the resistance blamed the Exo-fleet for failing to protect the home worlds. Placing J. T. Marsh and the other members of Able squad under house arrest, Napier lead the Chicago resistance in a failed attempt to gather support and disrupt Neosapian operations. Following that failure, Napier was open to listening to Marsh’s plan to both support the resistance and link up with the Exo-fleet. Splitting into two teams, Marsh lead the resistance while Napier paired with Marsala . Napier and Marsala went to broadcasting center for Solder Fields and took over the center. While Napier initially showed no trust for Marsala , his life was saved by Marsala at which point Napier’s attitude toward Marsala changed slightly. Interrupting Phaeton’s broadcast, Napier sent a call out to all of the north America declaring that the resistance was alive and well and that humanity would be free. Taking the sign, Marsh and the other members of able Squad supported by the resistance, charged the stadium and commandeered a Neosapian shuttle. In exchange for their help, Able squad left their E-frames to the resistance and then shot off to link up with the Exo-fleet on Io. Over the next year, Napier continued to lead the resistance in movements against the Neosapians capturing equipment, weapons and gaining additional support. When Marsh, DeLeon and Marsala made planet fall, their greeters were far from glad. Having been forced to fend for themselves for over a year, the resistance felt that they had again been abandoned by the Exo-fleet. Before either group could do anything about these feelings, the Neosapians attacked and the group was forced to scatter and retreat. Back at the resistance HQ, they all re-grouped and Marsh briefed the resistance on their mission, to Destroy the GRAF Shield. While this was in fact a lie, and that Marsh was their to capture the shield’s creator, Marsh had to only give Napier part of the information for fear a spy. During the mission to destroy the GRAF generators/capture the creator, Napier was captured and subjected to methods of torture to determine his ties to the resistance. Once more, Napier’s stubbornness was an advantage as even at the highest levels of the Neosapians’ torture, he revealed nothing of the resistance. Napier was placed on a shuttle with other terrains bound for Venus (in truth execution by being ejected into the sun), but was later rescued by Marsh and DeLeon. Upon his return to the resistance, Napier lead the Chicago resistance for the rest of year until early in the following year when Admiral Winfield called a meeting of the resistance leaders and the Exo-fleet. Having been retrieved by Marsala , Napier joined the other earth bound Resistance leaders on the Jump Ship Arnhiem that would ferry them to Io. When the shuttle bearing Nara , Maggie and James, the Venus resistance leader, was attacked by the Neosapian fleet in orbit of Io it was with no hesitation that Napier joined the fight with Able Squad. It was during the assembly of the resistance leaders that Napier’s life would take another change. As Nick Tyree, the Australian resistance leader, argued against Winfield’s proposal of an alliance, and many of the other leader supporting his words, Napier voiced his opinion and stormed out of the conference. Inspired by his example, Winfield approached Napier and informed Napier that the majority of the resistance had placed themselves under Exo-fleet Command. But more then that, they wanted to make Napier leader of the Earth Bound resistance. In with no small amount of trepidation that Napier accepted the offer. Over the intervening month, Napier worked hard to organize the resistance and set up support lines between the various cells and groups. When the Exo-fleet was forced to evacuate IO and make new base on the planet Chaos, Napier and the other resistance leaders went with them. It would be nearly another month before Napier set foot on the earth again, and even then is was mission oriented. The Chicago resistance had been assigned to rescue Johnathan Perryien, the former president of the home worlds congress. In the beginning parts of the mission, the resistance made contact with a remnant from Napier’s past, his ex-wife Amanda Conners. The former husband and wife had no love lost between the two of them as Napier was outraged at Amanda’s public endorsement of the Neosapian occupation and Amanda was equally annoyed at what she perceived to be Napier’s close mindedness. While Napier was ready to execute Amanda as traitor, Marsh intervened and convinced him that killing Amanda was not the answer and that she couldn’t learn anything if she was dead. Having to guard Amanda forced Napier to sit out the actual fighting of the mission but this was only the start of the changes that would be inflicted upon Napier. Following the initial completion of the mission, that is to rescue all the prisoners, Napier volunteered to take the Hover-foil and ditch it in order to deceive the Neo-sapians into believing that the escaped prisoners had been killed. Marsala quickly pointed out that Napier’s recent appointment to Earth resistance leader made him less expendable when it came to missions. While Napier was less the happy with the idea of it, he allowed Marsh and Marsala to enact his plan with out much argument. Back in Chicago , Napier once again used his anger to his advantage as he was forced to deal with the rescued politicians who were bickering among themselves about what to do next in the course of the war. In short order, Napier set the politicians straight and informed them that the resistance wasn’t about governments. It was about ordinary men and women giving their lives for freedom. In order to aide the resistance, the politicians needed to return to their people and help to defeat Phaeton. Until Phaeton was defeated there would be no need for a new government and the politicians had a lot to learn before then. Category:Terrans